Ian de Noxus
by Veol'Nir
Summary: Ian est un des très nombreux orphelins de Noxus. Ses talents le sortent de la misère et il parvient à se faire repérer par une certaine famille prestigieuse. Accompagné de personnages emblématiques de League of Legends, il trace son chemin vers le sommet de Noxus, et ne reculera devant rien pour atteindre ses objectifs. Manigances, politique et histoires d'assassins.


Ian était né dans les bas-fonds de la Cité-État de Noxus. Il ne savait pas si ses parents l'avaient abandonné ou s'ils étaient morts mais il s'en moquait, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Parfaitement autodidacte, il s'était éduqué lui-même et avait après à survivre et à se servir du poignard seul. Toute son enfance s'était résumée en des larcins divers et variés. Nourriture, livres, bijoux ou or, Ian avait amassé une petite richesse, honorable pour son jeune âge. Ian était exceptionnellement intelligent. Un fois que son petit commerce eut fleuri, il commença à se faire connaître en tant qu'informateur. La mafia noxienne faisait souvent appel à ses services si bien qu'il peut profiter de leur protection.

A 15 ans, il possédait ses propres quartiers dans le QG de l'Echo de Luden, la mafia locale. Il était la 11e personne la plus riche des bas-fonds. C'est dans ce contexte que l'Echo lui donna sa première mission importante. Il lui était demandé de réunir des informations sur la Rose Noire. C'était une autre organisation secrète de Noxus, dont les activités comme l'identité de ses membres restaient secrets, et elle avait tendance à gagner en influence, ce qui déplaisait beaucoup à Luden, le chef des mafieux noxiens.

Ainsi, Ian commença à réunir des informations. Pendant plusieurs mois, il mena son enquête et ce qu'il trouvait ne lui plaisait pas. En apparence, la Rose Noire n'était qu'une organisation boiteuse qui n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir tenir debout comme elle le fait aujourd'hui. Mais il était apparu au jeune homme qu'elle était soutenue par les grands pontes de Noxus. Parmi les noms de la longue liste qu'il avait dressée figurait celui de Swain, qui en tant que parrain de l'organisation, y avait investi des sommes folles.

Ian était allé trop loin dans ses recherches. Aussi, lorsqu'il retourna pour la première fois depuis longtemps au QG de l'Echo, ce ne fut pas des alliés qui les accueillirent en héros comme ils le faisaient toujours quand il rentrait de mission, mais deux soldats de l'armée noxienne. Il ne montra pas de résistance et ne fut donc pas trop maltraité. Les soldats se contentèrent de le ligoter et de le traîner à l'intérieur de la grande bâtisse de pierre aux allures de guilde. Il fut placé au milieu de la salle principale, avec des dizaines de membres de l'Echo, tous ligotés et bien amochés. Leur nombre, bien inférieur à celui d'habitude, ainsi que les dommages visibles ici et là dans la pièce montraient qu'un combat féroce avait eu lieu, apparemment en faveur des soldats noxiens, bien mieux équipés et certainement mieux dirigés. Luden était d'ailleurs à terre, à l'écart du groupe, à terre. Était-il mort ou juste inconscient ? Ian n'en avait aucune idée. Ils étaient fermement encadrés par bien trop de soldats ennemis, à tel point que les chances de s'échapper était suffisamment faible pour désespérer Ian.

Tout en recherchant avidement une issue, il remarqua que deux femmes s'étaient réunies autour du corps de son supérieur et parlait calmement. Pour s'être longtemps renseigné sur elle, Ian reconnu la première immédiatement. Il s'agit du puissant et craint Général Katarina Du Couteau. Tueuse professionnelle tel qu'on en trouve que chez la famille Du Couteau de nos jours, elle était la deuxième fille de cette prestigieuse famille dont l'assassinat et le meurtre étaient un peu la marque de fabrique. Elle s'était glissée insidieusement en haut de la hiérarchie de l'armée en empilant les cadavres et ne recevait d'ordre que de la part du Grand Général Darius, la haute tête de tout Noxus, et de son père. Elle était appuyée nonchalamment sur le mur de pierre, remuant ses longs cheveux rouges avec dédain, jonglant avec une de ses longues dagues noires. Elle était habillée d'un long pantalon de cuir noir et d'une courte veste faite de la même matière. Si l'incroyable beauté de celle qu'on appelait le Lotus Pourpre n'avait nul autre pareil aux yeux de Ian, l'espion aguerri n'était pas dupe. Son attitude faussement calme ne le trompait nullement. Il voyait bien à son unique œil (une bataille contre Demacia, la nation héréditairement ennemie à Noxus, lui avait laissé une profonde cicatrice verticale à la place de son œil droit) qu'elle était aussi tranquille qu'un serpent prêt à mordre et il avait conscience qu'elle était une terrible sadique, grande partisante de la torture.

La deuxième femme n'était pas en reste. Imposante, même à côté de Katarina, elle faisait figure de puissance. S'il ne la reconnut pas, Ian savait qu'elle était quelqu'un de très important. Elle était également très belle. Habillée d'une robe d'un bleu presque noir, dotée d'une collerette de plume, elle tenait dans sa main droite un sceptre de mage.

Tandis qu'il contemplait la sorcière, après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec cette dernière, Katarina se racla la gorge et clama d'une voix forte :

"Votre attention à tous. Comme vous l'avez surement constaté, vos activités ont été définies comme incompatibles avec l'ordre établi par les hautes instances de la Cité-État de Noxus. Au nom du Général Du Couteau, moi-même, vous allez tous ici et maintenant être exécutés pour haute trahison, à commencer par votre chef.".

Elle rattrapa la dague avec laquelle elle jonglait et se pencha vivement vers le sol. Un hurlement terrible retentit dans la salle. Si l'agitation des hommes autour de lui avait empêché Ian de voir la scène, il se doutait qu'elle venait d'égorger Luden. Une clameur affolée retentit dans la salle que Katarina fit taire instantanément avec un "Silence !" sonore. Elle lança une dague au hasard dans la foule et l'homme à côté de Ian s'éffondra, raide mort. Déterminé à ne pas mourir ici, Ian se jeta sur la dague plantée dans le cadavre et entreprit de couper les liens qui l'attachaient en les frottant à la lame, pendant que Katarina continuait son travail morbide. Un des hommes à côté de Ian comprit ce que ce dernier tentait de faire. Il s'empara à son tour d'une dague mais celle-ci lui pulsa d'une étrange lueur rouge et lui brûla terriblement les mains au point de lui arracher un terrible hurlement. Sa surprise passée, Ian assenât un dernier coup aux cordes qui rompirent, libérant ses mains et ses pieds. Profitant de la cohue, le garçon se faufila hors du groupe de mercenaires et courut précipitamment vers la sortie. Katarina le remarqua et lança une dague en sa direction. Il tenta de l'éviter mais, à sa grande surprise, elle se tourna d'un coup, sa pointe aiguisée braquée sur lui. Au même moment, un garde noxien entreprit de lui barre la route. Ian lui lança au visage la dague qu'il avait volée et glissa entre ses jambes pour passer derrière lui, profitant de son petit gabarit. Si le garde, bien entraîné, n'eut aucun mal à éviter le faible lancer du jeune garçon, celui de Katarina, qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, l'épingla comme un vulgaire insecte. Face à l'abondance de gardes devant la porte, Ian n'eut nul autre choix que de se jeter sur la large fenêtre, seule autre ouverture vers les rues sombres et sales de Noxus. Le verre se brisa sous son effort et le garçon échappa in-extremis aux mains gantées des gardes en armure lourde. La chute de plusieurs mètres fut rude et Ian eut de mal à se relever mais le cri de rage d'un soldat ainsi qu'un mélange d'adrénaline et de peur lui permirent de réunir ses dernières forces pour se lancer dans une fuite désespérée.

Contre toute attente, il ne fallut pas dix secondes aux Noxiens pour le coincer. Face à lui se dressait la sorcière qu'il avait aperçu aux côtés du Lotus Pourpre, affichant un demi-sourire ironique sur son visage. Elle leva lentement son bâton, qui vibra et émit une lueur verdâtre, mais rien ne se passa. L'air troublée, elle avança d'un pas vers Ian qui, bien conscient du danger que la femme représentait, fit volte-face et essaya de s'échapper dans la direction opposée. Une longue dague noire, jumelle de celle qu'il tenait toujours dans la main, se planta dans le sol, au milieu de la rue. Soudainement, Katarina se tenait devant lui, l'œil brillant de rage. Il était coincé.

L'arme qu'il tenait pourtant fermement se mis à trembler et à briller à tel point qu'elle échappa aux mains du jeune garçon pour voler vers celles de sa véritable propriétaire.

\- La magie de mes dagues est toujours active, alors pourquoi ne marche-t-elle pas contre ce type ? pesta l'assassin, visiblement furieuse.

\- Notre jeune ami semble posséder d'intéressantes capacités, répondit calmement l'autre femme.

\- Je connais ce regard, Leblanc. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas l'utiliser pour l'une de tes expériences bizarres. J'ai une très grande envie de lui faire la peau ici et maintenant. D'autant plus que Darius a ordonné leur mort à TOUS, grogna Katarina.

Ian assistait à l'échange surréaliste des deux femmes. S'il n'avait pas compris de quoi parlait la dénommée Leblanc, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser ici pour au mieux être capturé et "utilisé pour une expérience bizarre" ou au pire être éliminé par le Lotus Pourpre. Aussi se mit-il à chercher désespérément quelconque moyen d'échapper à cette situation devenue incontrôlable.

\- Allons, très chère. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est capable d'intéresser votre père après toutes les qualités qu'il a su nous montrer ? Je vous déconseille toute initiative qui pourrait déplaire au maître de la maison Du Couteau.

Katarina se détourna de Leblanc pour dévisager Ian, qui venait de se saisir d'une lourde tuile et lui faisait face. Avec un sourire mauvais, elle évita son pitoyable assaut et l'envoya voler d'un violent coup de pied. Il s'écrasa sur un mur, assommé.

_**A suivre**_


End file.
